


A Night to Stay

by rainingWolf, sleapyGazelle



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: Trevor was just trying to get some sleep. Set after season 2.





	A Night to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for our good friend nabulos's birthday<3

Alucard found them after two years. To be honest, Trevor had half expected the prick to follow them like a puppy the first two weeks they left. But no. He had to be a drama queen and appear next to his bedside two years later. In the dark. When there was no moon in the sky.

Alucard would've _never_ scared Sypha like this.

The rustling sounds, quiet though they were, had woken Trevor, but he didn't get up right away. When he realized who the tall looming figure was, he stayed still, waiting to see if Alucard would wake him. When he didn't, Trevor spoke into the darkness. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't just stand here and appreciate rustic hostel lifestyle?"

"Right next to my sleeping face?" Even just woken up, Trevor's voice rang with incredulity.

"Where else would I be standing then?"

"Where else would I be standing?", mocked Trevor as he rolled over onto his stomach to put his head under the pillow. "Wake me up when it's actually morning, you nocturnal animals."

"Animals? Who's the other—" Alucard looked around and saw Sypha hopping in through the window. "Oh, hello."

How Sypha looked completely unfazed at the fact Alucard had magically found them would always bother Trevor. 

"Why, hello there. Berries?" She put out her hands to drop some red berries onto the bed.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Trevor muttered from beneath the pillow, intent on crawling his way back to sleep.

Trevor felt Alucard's hand brush his ass on its way to pick up some berries. He grunted in irritation, before grunting at the sudden weight of two people dropping to sit on either side of him.

He just wanted to sleep. Of course this would happen. 

"If I ask nicely, will you get off me?" He had to try, right?

"Only if you mean it," Sypha said, the same time as Alucard emphatically stated,

"No."

So this was how he was gonna die. Not in fire and blood as he had always envisioned but because two people sat on top of him and suffocated him.

"So how did you find us?" Sypha asked.

Alucard stretched out his lean form and reclined beside Trevor. "I followed a hunch."

" _Why_ did you find us?" Trevor demanded to his pillow because Sypha was much too nice to just say what they were both thinking.

"Well. It didn't seem like you guys were coming back, and I got bored in the castle by myself."

"You thought a bedbug-infested hostel would be better?" Sypha mused.

“I'm enjoying the view," was all Alucard said and Trevor felt a hand suspicious inching closer to his ass.

A split second later, he felt the pillow he was buried under being pushed away. Then Sypha's breath tickled his ear as she bent low to kiss his neck

Trevor sighed without meaning to, and he could practically _feel_ Alucard smirk at the reaction.

When he felt Sypha pull away, Trevor turned around, seeking her touch, and found her leaning across him, lips pressed against Alucard's.

Really. They don't see him for _two_ years and Sypha was already kissing him like there wasn't enough air in the room. It took him at _least_ one year before she even ventured a kiss in his direction. Knowing full well he was grumbling, he fully turned around so he was laying on his back.

He just watched for a moment, two of the most stunning people he knew were losing themselves in each other, mere inches from him. An impatient sound that was decidedly _not_ a whine, escaped him. He had no time to be embarrassed before they were breaking apart to look at him. Well. at least he'd caught their attention. Sypha exchanged a look with Alucard, and with a small smile, she took his hand and tugged.

He stubbornly refused to be pulled up. They had disturbed his _sleep_ for God's sake. But then he had an idea. He took Alucard's hand in one, Sypha’s hand in the other, and tugged sharply at both of them.

They both fell on top of him in a tumble and they were a mess of limbs before they righted himself; Trevor's not sure if he should be happy or not that he essentially became the lettuce in a sandwich but he'll swallow his pride if it meant he was going to enjoy himself tonight.

After some jostling and elbows in the face, the trio found themselves with Sypha in the center. Trevor decided this suited him just fine. He claimed her lips, pulse quickening when they parted under his touch. She moaned softly into his mouth, and he opened his eyes to find Alucard pushing her tunic aside with one long finger.

Alucard's golden eyes never left Trevor's as he lowered his face and bit down, ever so slightly, on her newly exposed shoulder. 

Sypha gasped, breaking the kiss, and buried her face in Trevor's neck. Alucard continued to tease her skin, and Trevor felt her shivers in his very bones. 

"Is this what you came after us for?" Trevor asked. He was aiming for aloof and sarcastic as usual, but his voice came out breathy.

Sypha squeaked and he's pretty sure she was asking if he was okay but everything stopped when Alucard ripped off the blanket and threw it on the floor.

"What the HELL? I PAID FOR THAT-" Trevor got cut off by Sypha screeching,

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING NAKED?"

"Is that really what you're worrying about?," Alucard stated, always the voice of reason, tone steady even as he crawled back into the bed to lick Sypha’s ears.

"I'M FRENCH, YOU DUMBASS! NOW SHUT UP AND KISS ME!"

Alucard raised his head. "Don't tell me what to do!" But he obeyed nonetheless.

This time Sypha was the lettuce, squeezed between her boys as they tasted each other. 

"Well, it doesn't make sense for you to be the only one naked," Sypha said in a tone of resignation, slipping out from between them to relieve herself of her shirt.

Trevor was pretty sure Alucard basically stopped breathing at this point though that's not saying much when the dude is half immortal and didn't even need oxygen to live. But it sure said something when even Trevor with his very human ears could hear the other's heart beating like a stallion after a race.

Trevor had known Alucard's stony exterior, had grown fond of it even. But here, in Trevor's arms, Alucard was warmth. Golden eyes that couldn't stay shut, golden hair that fell in sheets around him, a golden voice that murmured his name between kisses. This was a whole new side of Alucard's that Trevor wanted to love. This was...Adrian, not Alucard.

At this point, Sypha had discarded all her clothes and had crawled back into the bed; Trevor sure was glad that he had asked a big room with a couples’ bed because he wasn't quite sure how they would've all fit if he and Sypha had separate rooms with those tiny ass beds.

Alucard broke away as Sypha resumed her place between them. His eyes shone as he took her in, drinking in every inch of her. 

"Did no one ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Trevor chastised in a mock serious tone. 

"Eat shit and die," he replied, no bite behind the words. 

"You had two years to think up comebacks, and you're still using that rusty old one?"

"Any day now, boys," Sypha prodded, now flat on her back and shivering slightly. 

Trevor stroked her face and looked back up before realizing Alucard was now the odd one out. He was still in his crisp white shirt and gray slacks. 

The other two looked pointedly at him, but he merely shrugged. "What?"

Sypha and Trevor exchanged a look, grinned, and dove for Alucard's clothes, Trevor unbuttoning his shirt while Sypha made lightning quick work of his pants. Alucard made a funny little sound that almost sounded like a whine and Trevor filed it away onto the list of things he would make fun of later. But for now, he and Sypha tackled Alucard onto his back. He took in a sharp breath as his head hit the pillow hard. 

Sypha straddled him, setting a slow pace as she started to grind against him. 

Trevor sat back on his heels and waited. How long would it take Alucard to stop trying to disguise his moans as grunts?

Not very long it turned out. 

Satisfied with this discovery, Trevor leaned forward and draped himself across Sypha's back, his body undulating along with hers. He grabbed hair - whose? He didn't know, nor did he care- and pulled it closer, body against body as he shifted to press himself closer to warmth. Their voices mingled in the cramped room, and soon he couldn't even distinguish his own pleasure from the others'.

He surfaced from the deep at one point, one finger in Sypha and the other clutching Alucard, shaking as if waking from dream because there was no way he's having incredibly mind blowing sex with two people the world would be lesser without .

But it would appear he was. And they were just as lost in the moment as he was. 

When they surfaced, panting in the heavy air and collapsing with fatigue into a pile of limbs, Trevor gazed at the others' faces. 

Sypha wore a sated, blissful expression, and Trevor couldn't tell whether she was even awake. And Alucard…his eyes were blown wide in wonder, as if not yet aware of the urge to rest. 

Trevor's lips curled into a small smile as he forced himself out of bed to use the bathroom. 

When he returned, he found Sypha was quite awake and waiting for him. "Took you long enough," she quipped, wrapping a sheet around herself and stalking to the bathroom herself. 

When they'd finished forcibly getting Alucard to go as well, the three of them lay together in the bed that was really only meant for two. Trevor's arm was around Sypha, as was Alucard's, and she had her head nestled against Trevor's chest. Her soft hair tickled his neck, and he buried his nose in it. The previously discarded blanket was securely tucked around the trio. 

Trevor drifted to sleep adamantly refusing to consider this current predicament as cuddling.


End file.
